A Glimmer Among the Stars
by astronomylover
Summary: Caitlin Keradine, a cadet fresh out of Starfleet Academy, has been assigned to serve on the Enterprise, but that isn’t her only job. She’s going to meet her father for the first time, and when she finally finds him, she's in for a whirlwind of adventure.


**A/N: **First of all, I'd like to say that this is my first attempt at Star Trek fan fiction. I'm a huge fan of the show (even though I wasn't around to see it when it was first broadcast on TV), and I love the characters. I've had this idea bouncing around in my brain for a while now, and finally decided to commit it to paper. So, here's the result of my efforts - the first chapter of A Glimmer Among the Stars.

**Disclaimer**: All characters other than Lt. Caitlin Keradine belong to Paramout and Gene Roddenberry. However, I wish they were mine...

* * *

A Glimmer Among the Stars

Summary: Caitlin Keradine, a cadet fresh out of Starfleet Academy, is a girl on a mission. She has been assigned to serve on the _USS Enterprise_, but that isn't her only job. She's on a mission to meet her father for the first time, and when she finally gets to him and the _Enterprise_, she's in for a whirlwind of adventure and romance. McCoyOC.

Caitlin Keradine stood in front of a mirror in her quarters on Starbase 12, examining her reflection as if it was part of an extremely important experiment that required her utmost attention. A somewhat short girl of 5'5", she was dressed in her Starfleet Lieutenant's uniform, the pale blue a contrast to her brown eyes. Her brown hair was pulled back away from her face and tied with a golden ribbon, a style that had become typical for her of late. A small fleet-issue duffle bag sat at her feet, its contents, in a nutshell, telling the story of her life. Each of the items inside had some sort of significance to the girl of twenty-two: the early 21st-style picture of her mother reminded her to live for the moment because nothing, including family, lasts forever; the graduation certificate and medal from Starfleet Academy proved that Cait could do anything she put her mind to, and the PADD of orders assigning her to the _Enterprise_ from Starfleet Headquarters proudly proclaimed that there was nowhere to go from here but up. Those things, in addition to a couple of books (her journal included), sets of spare clothing, and the uniform on her back, were all that she was taking with her aboard the Federation flagship. Sighing softly, Caitlin smiled at her reflection as she picked up her duffle bag. To an outsider, she looked like the exact picture of perfection, but on the inside, the butterflies in her stomach were having a field day. Taking a deep breath and one last look at the place which she had called home for the previous six months, Caitlin slung the duffle bag over her right shoulder and left the room, heading for the Starbase's transporter room and the start of her new life.

At the same time that Caitlin was examining her reflection in the mirror one final time, Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy and Science Officer Spock were bickering while on the way to the _Enterprise's_ transporter room. (It was standard procedure on all Federation starships for the CMO and Science Officer to welcome new crew members aboard.)

"Now, for the love of God, Spock, please don't scare this one away."

"Doctor, I did not 'scare the last one away,' as you so put it," Spock said as the doors to the transporter room opened and the two men stepped inside. "I merely told Ensign Vyaan about the virus that we had encountered on the science station that was then transferred to the ship –"

"And two days later, Vyaan was transferred to the _Lexington_!" McCoy interrupted, gesturing with his hands as he spoke.

"Pure coincidence."

"You and that mathematical brain of yours know it wasn't a coincidence! It was as much a coincidence as you are human, Spock!"

"I am half human, Doctor, as you are probably aware."

McCoy let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the Vulcan; at the same moment, Spock signaled the transporter chief to activate the transporter. As the three men watched the newest member of the _Enterprise's_ crew materialize in front of them, the doctor sighed again.

"It was a figure of speech, Spock. And don't scare this one away."

Spock quirked an eyebrow at Dr. McCoy, but the doctor had turned his gaze on the transporter, so he didn't see the Science Officer's unspoken question. The good doctor was currently focused on the _Enterprise's_ newest (_'and most likely youngest'_ he thought) recruit. As Caitlin Keradine stepped down off the transporter pad with her duffle bag still slung over her right shoulder, Spock again quirked his eyebrow in McCoy's direction, but this time out of interest.

"Lieutenant Keradine, reporting for duty," Caitlin said proudly as she saluted the two men in front of her.

"At ease, Lieutenant," Spock said as he fixed her with one of his famous unwavering gazes.

Caitlin nodded at Spock, then dropped the salute so that her right hand was once again resting by her side. As she hoisted the duffle a little higher up her arm, her gaze shifted onto Dr. McCoy, who smiled at her in return, causing Caitlin to blush. Partly to hide the ever-increasing blush, and partly because she thought if she stared into those sea-blue eyes any longer, she'd say or do something incredibly stupid, Cait dropped her gaze to the floor. Dr. McCoy smiled again at the pretty brunette in front of him, noticing how she reacted to him, and at the same time, how he seemed to have taken an instant liking to her.

"Lieutenant, you'll need to come to Sick Bay for a check-up before you can move into your assigned quarters."

"That's fine, Mister…uh…?"

"Chief Medical Officer Doctor Leonard McCoy, at your service," McCoy replied, flashing her a grin. "And the man over there with the devil ears over there is the ship's Science Officer, Mister Spock."

"It's nice to meet you both," Caitlin said as she looked back and forth between the two men. "It's an honor to be serving aboard the _Enterprise_."

"That's what they all say before they find out how much work is involved."

Caitlin's head turned toward the door, in which stood the source of the new voice. Captain James T. Kirk walked into the room with a large smile on his face, allowing the transporter room doors to close behind him with a quiet '_whoosh'_. Sticking out his hand to Caitlin, Kirk shot McCoy and Spock a glance before speaking again.

"Captain James T. Kirk."

"Lieutenant Keradine, sir, and it's _such_ an honor to finally meet you. I've heard and read so much," Caitlin said as she shook his hand, all the while beginning to blush again.

"All good things, I hope?" Kirk asked with a playful grin.

"Of course, sir. Only good things."

Caitlin smiled brightly at her new Captain, knowing at the same time that the sadness that had been gnawing at her since her mother's death last year would soon be cured forever. With a nod at Spock, Kirk turned and walked to the door, pausing before exiting to look at the three officers still standing in front of the transporter pad.

"Spock, I'd like that analysis on NGC-7021 by 1400 hours. Bones, if you'd make me a copy of Lieutenant Keradine's evaluation, I'd appreciate it. Bring it to my quarters later, or page me to Sick Bay. Either way's fine," Kirk said, his smile still in place but suddenly businesslike. "Oh, and Lieutenant – it was nice meeting you."

With one last smile in Caitlin's direction, he was gone. Smiling and sighing, Caitlin had drifted into her own world: she had met James T. Kirk, the famous Captain of the _Enterprise_ who had done so many great things to date…it was almost like a dream. She, Caitlin Tabitha Keradine, was going to serve on the same ship as James Kirk and her father…there was nothing at this moment that could have made her feel any better. Caitlin was startled out of her train of thought as a hand was placed on her shoulder – looking back, she noticed it belonged to Dr. McCoy – and when she turned her gaze back on the door, she noticed that Spock had moved from standing near the transporter controls to standing in the doorway.

"Doctor, I have analyses to attend to. I shall be on the bridge if you need me."

"Enjoy that," McCoy replied, his eyes twinkling. "I saw that analysis Kirk wants you to do – that'll take you hours."

"Four point seven-two, to be exact."

Without so much as a 'goodbye', Spock left the transporter room. Caitlin's face had taken on a perplexed expression as she looked at the doors through which Spock had left – he was such an interesting person.

'_And probably not the last one I'll meet,' _Caitlin thought to herself as she continued to stare at the doors.

She stared at the doors for another moment or so, then turned around to face Dr. McCoy, her timing exact enough to see him shake his head and mutter something to the effect of "like a damned computer." She laughed at the utterance, and noticed somehow, inexplicably, that the sound seemed to have alleviated the majority of the tension in her body, leaving only a few butterflies in its wake. Smiling up at the physician, Caitlin hoisted the duffle bag's strap a little higher on her shoulder before speaking.

"He's very…exact, isn't he?"

"That's a Vulcan for ya," McCoy replied swiftly. "You'll learn to like him…I hope."

Caitlin laughed again, eyes twinkling in her amusement as she looked at the good doctor. However, his sudden change in demeanor was not lost on her: he had gone from playful and happy to serious and almost somewhat upset in a matter of seconds. Looking up at him seriously, Cait asked the question that had been bouncing around in her mind ever since McCoy had mentioned it.

"Why 'I hope'?"

"Let's just put it that we don't get along so well most of the time."

"I'm sure it's not _that_ bad."

"Some days, but that's not the point. Let's get you down to Sick Bay."

Caitlin gulped instinctively, but changed her expression quickly enough so that Dr. McCoy didn't really catch it. Smiling, she turned around and let the doctor half-push her toward the door. They left the transporter room, McCoy giving the chief an acknowledging glance as they exited, and began walking the route to Sick Bay.

As they walked through the grey corridors, Caitlin couldn't help thinking that when she laid down on the bio-bed in Sick Bay, Dr. McCoy would realize who her father really was…Boy, would that come as a shock to him! As far as she knew, nobody else (including her father) was even aware that he had a daughter. She was so preoccupied with this thought that she didn't realize that they had arrived in Sick Bay until Dr. McCoy asked her to lie down on the bed. Caitlin seemed to come out of her reverie and looked up at McCoy with something akin to fear in her eyes.

"Lieutenant Keradine, are you okay?" Dr. McCoy asked, concern flashing across his handsome features.

"I…uh, look Dr. McCoy, I haven't been entirely honest with you."

Confusion marred the concern currently displayed on the doctor's face. Frowning slightly, he spoke.

"What d'you mean, you haven't been entirely honest with me? I haven't even asked you anything yet!"

"I told you my name."

Dr. McCoy raised his eyebrows at this statement, not quite sure what to make of it. Frankly, it had him stumped. She had lied to him about her name?

"So…you're not Lieutenant Caitlin Keradine?" he asked, glancing down at the PADD in his hand for reference.

"Well, I _am_ a Lieutenant, and my first name _is_ Caitlin, but my last name really isn't Keradine. It was at one point – it was my mother's maiden name – but I figured that if you knew my father's last name, I wouldn't get assigned to the _Enterprise_," Caitlin said, looking up at Dr. McCoy with a sad look in her eyes. "You see, I've never met him, actually. I know who he is, and I know all about him, but I've never met him before…until today."

Dr. McCoy's face scrunched up in thought. So far, Lt. Keradine (_'or whatever her last name is,'_ he thought to himself) had only met three people today: himself, Spock, and Captain Kirk. However, none of them had children, and he sincerely supposed it wasn't himself… Sighing heavily, McCoy walked over to his desk in the corner of the room and set the PADD down on the desk. Perching himself on the edge, he looked over at the girl of twenty-two sitting on the bio-bed and spoke with all seriousness.

"So, if you're not Lt. Keradine, what _is_ your last name?"

Caitlin sighed. She knew from the moment that she had received her orders from Starfleet that explaining this wasn't going to be easy. She had braced herself for this moment for about three weeks now, but even knowing ahead of time didn't make it any easier to tell the truth. Deep inside, she just hoped she wasn't getting herself into a shipload of trouble by saying something. And if she was…well, it was too late to take it back anyway. Caitlin sighed again and hopped down off the bio-bed, taking the couple of steps that it took to cross the room and place herself in front of the CMO. Looking straight into his eyes, she spoke.

"Kirk, sir. Caitlin Tabitha Kirk."

* * *

**A/N:** So, there it was - my first attempt at Star Trek fanfiction. I know this chapter was short, but because of where I wanted to end it, it had to be. Hopefully, the next ones will be much longer. Please, R&R and tell me what you thought!! (It's the logical thing to do.) 

Astronomylover


End file.
